I Own You
by baekvocal
Summary: Pub adalah tempat dimana Jin dan Taehyung bertemu. (BTS Couple: VJin/TaeJin)


Title: I Own You

Cast: Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung

Disclaimer: Everyone in this fiction belongs to God

Warning: Yaoi (If you don't like, don't read)

* * *

Hembusan angin pagi dan cahaya matahari masuk melewati ventilasi kamar mewah bergaya _luxury_ itu. Embun pagi bertengger indah didedaunan, tercium pula bau tanah. Burung mulai berkicau meramaikan pagi ini. Disana terdapat dua insan muda tengah berbaring diatas ranjang _king size _yang berada didalam kamar tersebut_. _Mereka terbalut oleh selimut yang berukuran cukup besar. Namun jika didekatkan lagi, ternyata tak sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh mereka dan itu membuat mereka bergidik kedingingan seiring angin berhembus menerpa kulit. Salah satu dari mereka berdua mengerang kecil karena hembusan angin pagi dan cahaya matahari datang mengusik tanpa ada izin darinya. Erangan kecil itu membuat namja yang berbaring disampingnya terbangun, ia menarik namja mungil yang membuat erangan kecil tadi kedalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya namja mungil itu erat seakan tak ingin membiarkan malaikat kecil itu diserang hawa dingin.

"Kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi, chagi" ujar namja yang kini tengah memeluk namja mungil itu lembut.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Malam itu hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Butir-butir air menghantam kaca jendela pub. Bau alkohol dapat tercium dimana-mana, lampu warna-warni berkelap-kelip menghiasi pub tersebut. Hampir semua pengunjung disana tak sadarkan diri, mereka semua dalam keadaan mabuk. Beberapa dari mereka menari sesuai irama musik yang diputar oleh _DJ_. Para pelayan sibuk melayani pengunjung, mereka bekerja keras demi mendapatkan uang. Disana terdapat seorang namja tampan berbahu lebar—menandakan bahwa ia _manly_— tengah terduduk lemas sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya buyar, irama musik membuatnya sedikit pusing. Pakaian namja itu terlihat berantakan, bahkan ia tak mengancingkan kedua kancing kemejanya. Namun tiba-tiba pandangan namja itu menjadi normal kembali dan pusing yang ia rasakan menghilang setelah melihat seseorang memakai pakaian tanpa lengan, _hot pants,_ dengan bando kelinci bertengger diatas kepala dan make-up yang meriasi wajah lugu nya tengah terduduk malu disebrang sana. Orang itu terus memperhatikan setiap sudut dan keadaan pub itu dan bahkan raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Pandangan namja itu tertuju pada orang itu, bahkan ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali. Ia berniat untuk menggodanya, sebelumnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampirinya.

"Hai, cantik. Siapa namamu?" sapa namja itu seraya menanyakan nama orang yang kini sedang terduduk malu disampingnya.

"Kim Taehyung" jawabnya pelan.

"Aku Kim Seokjin. Panggil saja Jin" namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Berkali-kalinya Jin perhatikan tubuh Taehyung dari bawah sampai atas. Bagaimana bentuk tubuh orang itu, bagaimana orang itu mengenakan pakaian yang menurutnya _sexy_, bagaimana wajahnya terhiasi oleh _make-up_, bagaimana bando kelinci bertengger diatas kepalanya.

**Glek**

Jin menelan air liurnya, semua hal itu membuatnya tak sabar untuk menggodanya. Sepertinya Jin benar benar tertarik dengan orang yang sedang duduk tersipu malu disampingnya.

Jin menggeserkan tubuhnya agar bisa dekat dengan Taehyung, lalu ia merangkulnya.

"Kau cantik sekali" godanya.

Yang hanya Taehyung bisa lakukan hanyalah menundukan kepala, memperlihatkan bando kelinci itu. Ia benar-benar malu, terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang namja, bukan yeoja. Ia merasa sedikit risih saat namja bernama Jin itu merangkulnya dan berusaha mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher Taehyung.

Alasan mengapa Taehyung berada di pub ini adalah karena uang. Ya, ia bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain bekerja di pub dan bahkan rela dipaksa sang pemilik pub menjadi kelinci penggoda hanya karena wajahnya yang lucu dan cantik dimana ia bertugas untuk menggoda para namja-namja yang datang ke pub itu.

"Jangan menyembunyikan wajahmu seperti itu, aku tak bisa melihat kecantikan nan keimutanmu" ucap Jin berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung membuang muka, ia benar-benar sudah merasa risih sekarang dan tak peduli dengan tugasnya lagi. Ia hendak untuk bangkit dari duduknya guna menjauh dari Jin namun gagal karena Jin menahannya dan memberi tatapan kau-tak-akan-bisa-kemana-mana.

"Duduklah dipangkuanku" titah Jin.

"Andwae" tolak Taehyung seraya berusaha membebaskan lengannya dari cengkraman kuat Jin.

"Percuma, aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau duduk dipangkuanku" Jin terkekeh.

"Aish! Baiklah" Taehyung pasrah karena tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang Jin titah.

Ia pun duduk dipangkuan Jin namun ia terus menundukan kepalanya sepanjang waktu.

"Kubilang jangan sembunyikan wajahmu!" Jin mulai sedikit kesal karena ia pikir Taehyung itu keras kepala.

Saat Taehyung mengangkat kepala, Jin menarik dagunya dan secepat kilat mencium bibirnya yang diolesi oleh _lipstick_. Hal itu membuat Taehyung terkejut bahkan matanya terbelalak.

"Manis" ucap Jin disela-sela ciuman.

Pada awalnya Jin bermain pelan, namun semakin lama ia semakin ingin bermain lebih. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman ganas ditambah lagi hasrat yang tinggi. Jin membuka paksa mulut Taehyung dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Untungnya, Taehyung masih berbaik hati sehingga ia langsung membukanya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang pemilik mulut, tanpa basa-basi Jin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam dan mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Taehyung. Puas dengan mengabsen deretan gigi, bibir Jin beralih menuju bibir bawah Taehyung, dikulumnya bibir bawah itu tak kalah ganas. Taehyung tak ingin meresponnya namun lama kelamaan ini semakin nikmat. Entah ada dorongan dari mana, Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu lebar Jin bahkan ia menekan tengkuk Jin agar ciuman ini terkesan lebih dalam.

"Enghh..." Taehyung mendesah kecil.

Jin yang mendengar desahan kecil itu semakin bersemangat menikmati manisnya bibir Taehyung.

Ciuman mereka berakhir.

Taehyung sudah kehabisan nafas sehingga ia mendorong pelan dada Jin lalu meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sedangkan Jin terpaku pada wajah Taehyung yang kini memerah.

**__I Own You__**

"Kyaaa! Mau kau bawa kemana diriku?" teriak Taehyung sesaat Jin menggendongnya masuk kedalam mobil hitam miliknya.

"Ke apartement ku" balas Jin seraya memperlihatkan seringaian andalannya.

"Turunkan aku!" Taehyung memberontak sepanjang perjalanan, hal itu membuat Jin terganggu karena ia menjadi tak bisa fokus menyetir mobil.

"Tidak semudah itu, cantik" Jin menyeringai lagi.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

**__I Own You__**

**Bruk**

Jin menjatuhkan tubuh Taehyung di ranjang berukuran _king size. _Ia melepaskan dasi yang melilit di lehernya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah seraya memulai merangkak di atas tubuh Taehyung. Seringaian tak pernah lepas dari sudut bibirnya.

_"I will own you tonight, baby_" bisik Jin tepat di telinga Taehyung yang membuatnya bergidik.

Tanpa aba-aba Jin meraup bibir Taehyung, namun kali ini lebih ganas. Dihisapnya bibir bawah Taehyung namun ia merasa tak puas dengan hal itu hingga ia menggigitnya keras. Lenguhan perih keluar dari mulut Taehyung membuat Jin gencar dan menggigit bibirnya terus-menerus. Cairan merah kental keluar dari bibir Taehyung, Jin segera menghisap cairan itu keluar. Ciumannya beralih pada leher putih Taehyung. Tak lupa Jin menghisapnya ganas bagaikan drakula yang haus akan darah dan meninggalkan banyak _kissmark _disana.

Jin melepas pagutannya dan berdiri menatap Taehyung yang kini tak berdaya dengan cairan merah alias darah di bibir merekahnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri menikmati sisa darah Taehyung di bibirnya.

Jin kembali mendekati Taehyung, ia menarik tubuh Taehyung hingga kaki Taehyung menjulang di ujung ranjang. Jin sedikit menunduk berusaha membuka resleting _hot pants_ yang dikenakan Taehyung.

**Buk**

"Shit!" desis Jin saat Taehyung menjejakkan kakinya pada dada bidang Jin sehingga membuatnya jatuh terpental.

Taehyung mencoba bangkit sekuat tenaga. Namun gagal, Jin mencengkram kedua kakinya.

Jin yang masih terduduk akibat jatuh terpental pun berdiri dan mendorong kuat tubuh Taehyung ke ranjang.

**Buk**

Taehyung menjejakkan kakinya—lagi—namun kali ini tepat menyentuh junior Jin yang masih terbungkus oleh celana.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar ternyata" Jin menyeringai dan mendekap tubuh mungil Taehyung. Ia tak akan melepaskannya bagaimana pun Taehyung memberontak.

Jin mencengkram erat kedua kaki Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkram kedua tangan Taehyung.

Jin mengunci semuanya.

Taehyung semakin merasa tubuhnya melemah bahkan ia tak mampu memberontak. Dan akhirnya ia diam seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Jin kembali menunduk. Kepalanya di arahkan pada leher putih nan jenjang milik Taehyung. Nafas beratnya mengendus menyusuri titik sensitive Taehyung.

Taehyung bergerak menggeliat karena rangsangan yang di berikan Jin.

Tangan kanan Jin yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kedua tangan Taehyung beralih masuk kedalam baju Taehyung dan menggelitik _nipple_ yang kini sudah mengeras. Ibu jari serta jari telunjuk Jin memelintir _nipple_ Taehyung lalu dengan sengaja Jin menariknya keras.

"AH!" Taehyung tersentak.

Mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca menatap Jin serta memperlihatkan wajah memohon dan tatapan sayu. Berharap namja di atasnya ini menghentikan permainannya.

"Ku mohon..." ucap Taehyung masih dengan wajah memohon dan tatapan sayu.

Jin hanya mendongak dan menyeringai.

"Panggil aku oppa terlebih dahulu dan mari kita selesaikan permainan ini" titah Jin.

"_Argh!_" geram Taehyung dalam hati.

Jin mencengkram kedua kaki Taehyung lebih kencang agar Taehyung secepatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa.

"_Oppa, please~_" Taehyung mau tak mau harus melakukan itu dengan nada genit dan membuat raut wajah menggoda.

"Kelinci pintar" Jin menyeringai untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jin menarik salah satu tangan Taehyung dan menempatkannya pada _abs_ miliknya seraya berkata, "Aku ingin melihat kehebatanmu"

Taehyung menghela nafas, ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa melakukan ini.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Taehyung menarik kepala Jin lalu melumat bibir tebalnya. Benang saliva menyatu di antara keduanya. Sementara Jin hanya membiarkan Taehyung untuk bekerja.

"Hahh...hahhh..." Taehyung meraup oksigen. Terdapat saliva kental mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Pelahan Jin membuka resleting _hot pants_ Taehyung dan terdapat sebuah gundukan di balik _underwear_ Taehyung. Jin menyeringai lalu mencengkram junior Taehyung yang masih terbungkus _underwear_nya.

"Mengganggu saja" Jin menarik _underwear_ Taehyung kasar karena ia berpikir bahwa itu mengganggu memandangannya.

**Sret**

Taehyung merasa malu saat Jin tercengang hebat melihat junior Taehyung.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Mind to review?  
Please don't be silent reader ^^


End file.
